


Return to the Past 2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 2

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> 瑟熙

天光微亮，冬天的早晨總是這個樣子，空蕩的教室被魚貫而入的學生們填滿，直到最後李長埈才拖著腳步走進教室，不顧上課鈴響，他連課本都沒拿出來便趴在桌上呼呼大睡。

老師的粉筆快狠準的砸在他腦門上，李長埈這才慢悠悠的拿出課本，雖然到了新學校，但他的舊習還沒能改變，以前總是打遊戲打到半夜才睡，隔天到了學校繼續補眠，但每所學校的校風不同，讓他一時之間習慣不了。

恍惚的看著課本，腦門上被粉筆扔到的位置還隱隱作痛，回想著今天早上並不是第一次遇上倒楣事。一大早他到學校後被攔在校門口罰站，因為他外套上沒別上名牌，他昨天入校門時名牌還好好的別在外套上頭，肯定是掉在什麼地方得去找一找，但此時此刻他昏昏沉沉只想補眠，始終想不起來自己昨天去了哪裡。

幾乎是坐著睡了一整堂課，下課後李長埈離開教室去洗把臉讓自己清醒一點，就在他走近洗手台時，有人喊了他的名字。

「李長埈。」沒有加敬語的直呼名諱，他疑惑皺起眉頭轉頭看向聲音的源頭。

一個他從沒見過的學生站在那裡，從名牌上繡字的顏色可以得知對方是三年級學生。那人手插著口袋，制服襯衫沒扣上扣子，而是在裡頭加了一件黑色恤衫，在厚重的瀏海下有一雙凌厲的眼神，光是被盯著看就能感受到壓力。

「請問……我認識你嗎？」李長埈禮貌性的問道，那人看著絕對不像善意。

那人並沒有馬上回答，只是一步步走近，李長埈稍微退了一步，他又跟上前一步。

「不認識。」那人面無表情冰冷的說道，「但我們見過，忘了？」

這時李長埈腦內靈光一閃，他好像在哪聽過那人的聲音，他回想到昨夜偶然的探險，當時拿著手電筒那人的聲音和眼前的青年如出一轍。

「想起來了？不笨嘛。」那人看著他的眼神，意識到李長埈認出來了，伸出手猛力的推了李長埈的肩膀，高傲的瞪了他一眼說道，「不要隨便亂闖，再有下次不會那麼簡單。」

李長埈來不及回答那人就走掉了，倒是一個東西在他推開李長埈的同時掉落在地，李長埈撿起一看發現居然是自己的名牌，看來是昨晚掉在鐵道旁邊那塊小腹地而那人拾獲。

原本昏昏沉沉，但因那人突如其來的出現與恐嚇，李長埈整個人清醒不少，抱著滿腹疑惑回到座位上，接著把名牌重新別回外套上。

「轉學生，你認識崔誠允？」突然坐在左側的同學湊到他桌邊問道，這還是第一次有同學向他主動搭話。

「誰？我應該要認識嗎？」李長埈搖了搖頭問道。

「就剛剛找你說話的那個啊！」同學一下子激動得放大音量，馬上得到教室內其他正在學習的同學白眼，畢竟是精英班大家都非常認真，故他壓低音量後說道，「你們不認識，他找你做什麼？」

「哦，那個學長啊——只是撿到我的名牌，拿來還我。」李長埈指了指外套上的名牌聳了聳肩，「怎麼了？他很有名？不過他超兇的欸！」

「他還真的是惡名昭彰，全校都知道的不良少年，雖然因為成績還不錯讀精英班，但是聽說放學都跟黑道混，你看到他最好還是閃遠一點。」同學說著恰巧上課鈴聲又響。

「我知道了，我絕對會離他十萬八千里，如果還不夠的話就二十一萬六千里吧，兩倍應該夠遠了！」李長埈一臉正經的對同學開玩笑說道，然後在老師進到教室前趕緊拿出課本準備上課。

李長埈牢牢把那些話放在心上，他可不會沒事找事做，尤其當崔誠允已經記得他的名字，能遠離就遠離，但命運總和人們開玩笑，不想遇上的事偏偏就會遇上，如果說一開始緣分就牽上了線，未來只會剪不斷理還亂，想要逃脫都沒有辦法，因為一切都已註定。

午休時間的鈴聲響起，李長埈在小賣部買了個甜紅豆餡的麵包當作午餐，一手拿著邊走邊吃，一手拋接著錢包把玩，打算獨自一人熟悉學校環境，麵包不大，以一個高中男生吃飯的速度一下子就吃完了。

當他走到五樓美術教室時四周空無一人，通常只要沒有上課便不會有人來到這裡，隨意的漫步於走廊，透過窗子看著靜謐的教室裡一座座石膏雕像，突然間走廊底部的廁所傳來一聲巨響，李長埈抬頭透過廁所的門，看見有個人重重的撞在隔間門板上，脖子上還有一隻手掐著。

快步走向前，才剛要開口詢問，突然一拳砸在那人腦門旁邊，力道之大門板都跟著晃動不停。

「所以你今天是不打算交錢了？」以李長埈的視角看不見拳頭的主人，但是那聲音他確確實實的聽過，正是他避之不及的崔誠允。

崔誠允和同學口耳相傳之中的惡劣並無二致，竟以暴力威脅著學生。此時李長埈心裡兩個想法互相拉扯，他覺得他應該上前阻止這場暴力行動，但他可是下定決心不會再和崔誠允有任何接觸了，若他介入恐怕會惹禍上身。

突然被崔誠允威脅著的那人發現了他，只見那人被扯著領子，視線正往李長埈投射過來，就是一個眼神，正義感壓倒了逃跑的慾望。

「崔誠允學長，請等一下。」李長埈走進廁所內，刻意用著敬語很禮貌的說著，像是和崔誠允較勁一般，也喊了對方的名字。

一把拉住崔誠允握拳的手腕，雖然不喜歡與人衝突，但他對自己的力氣還是有把握的，平時也有在鍛鍊，要真打起來誰輸誰贏還不一定。

「一年級的，給我放開，不要多管閒事。」崔誠允第一眼看見李長埈有些訝異，但馬上恢復冰冷的神情。

「你要錢是吧，我很多，但是學長打人要錢不太好啊。」李長埈可不想因為這件事牽扯上麻煩，花錢是小，若是能花錢消災的話最好不過，說著放開崔誠允，從皮夾裡取出一疊鈔票，那是父母給他的生活費，但遠超過需求，所以即使拿了些出去沒有影響。

崔誠允放鬆了力道，怒火中燒的視線先是看著李長埈遞過來的錢，又抬起頭看了看李長埈，然後轉頭瞪了一眼那人。

「滾。」崔誠允簡單的一句話，在空蕩的樓層間徘徊，李長埈本以為崔誠允會接過錢，沒想到對方只是用力的撞開他離開廁所。

「什麼啊，不是要錢嗎？」不明所以的李長埈把錢重新放進皮夾，並且稍微查看那人的傷勢，「算了，你還好吧？」

「沒事沒事，謝謝你，學弟。」那人笑了笑說道，一邊查看身上的小擦傷。

「我看你被打得很慘欸，你要不要和老師反應一下啊？」李長埈看著那人，對方只是對著廁所的鏡子整理儀容。

「我不想牽涉到師長，至於今天的事，也麻煩你不要告訴別人。」那人原是對著鏡子整理儀容，但當李長埈提及師長時馬上回過身，雙手合掌搓著手拜託他。

「學長，你是被崔誠允威脅不能說嗎？」李長埈慎重的問道，若是如此他覺得更應該向師長反應。

「沒有，學弟拜託這事你就不要管了。」那人這麼說著，然後匆忙的也離開了，留下不明就理的李長埈楞在原地。

煎熬的度過一整天，總算迎來放學時刻，又翹掉晚自習的李長埈這次並非漫無目的，現在只想回到家裡那張舒適的床上睡一覺，他真心覺得自己今天特別倒楣，除了早上在校門口罰站和老師的粉筆外，還總是遇到不想遇見的人，既然那麼倒楣還不如回家算了，要是在外頭閒晃，沒準又會遇見崔誠允一次，那可真是照三餐飯後見面了。

有時候話不能說得太早，在他走在返家途中些微上坡的小區路上，一旁的小巷內傳來了一些人聲，似乎是在叫囂著什麼，遇到這樣的狀況照理來說應該趕快離開，但他突然聽見有人喊著崔誠允的名字，還混合了各種辱罵與嘲諷。

從同學那裡得知崔誠允總是和不良分子混在一塊，如此一來更應該走避了，好奇心殺死貓，李長埈不是貓，卻也被好奇心牽著走。

敵不過好奇心驅使，李長埈湊到牆角朝巷內張望，那是一條防火巷，堆滿了雜物，而深處他看見了崔誠允，但和他想像的並不一樣。

有人架著崔誠允，而另外一群人則用棍棒或拳頭毆打，崔誠允明顯看出已遍體鱗傷，而那雙銳利的視線也在同時對上李長埈的眼眸。

眼神還是一如既往的高傲，滲著血的嘴角，艱難的啟唇只吐露一個字。

「滾。」

-TBC


End file.
